


London Drabbles - Bond Street&Regent's Park

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	London Drabbles - Bond Street&Regent's Park

 

"Tom no, let’s go home please!" Once more she tried pulling his hand but he wouldn’t budge and instead he kept walking down Bond Street. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Elizabeth followed her husband, trying her best to ignore his smug smile as they entered the first shop together.

"Good morning," Tom smiled at the shop assistant. "I really hope you can help me because my gorgeous wife here, who is pregnant with our equally gorgeous children, thinks that she is too pregnant to find an appropriate dress for this event we are going to attend together soon. So I’d appreciate any help in convincing her otherwise."

Elizabeth blushed heavily as he pulled her close and embarrassed she averted her gaze to the ground. Or her tummy actually because she had trouble seeing the ground given that she was 7-months-pregnant with their twins.

"Mrs Hiddleston, Mr Hiddleston, it would be my pleasure to help you find the right dress. Why don’t you take a seat over here and we’ll bring you some refreshments while we present you with a few possible gowns," the young man smiled warmly, leading the famous couple over to a pair of comfortable armchairs.

Dress after dress was presented to Ellie and Tom while they sipped on some water until she finally tried a few of them on. Once more she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her hands gliding over the soft fabric covering her bump before she stepped out from behind the curtain to present the dress to her husband.

"Oh wow! Ellie you look…you look stunning!" Quickly, Tom got up and walked the few steps towards her, his hands immediately finding hers while his eyes roamed over her body. "How are you feeling?," he whispered with a loving smile.

"Um…pretty good, actually. I love the dress," Elizabeth confessed sheepishly, rolling her eyes shortly as he winked at the shop assistant.

"We’ll take the dress," Tom grinned at the young man before stealing a kiss from Ellie’s lips.

***

"Um, this isn’t where we live, Tom," she mumbled, confused, as the taxi pulled up to the pavement.

"I know. It’s Regent’s Park. Come on, darling," he grinned, paying the driver and helping her out of the car.

Slowly, they strolled along the path into the park. It was a cold, though sunny day and families were walking up the Broadwalk ahead of them.

"Right in here," Tom smiled, pointing towards the Shed. He knew it was her favourite place in the park and although the fountain was still turned off due to the cold season, the little pavilion was oozing charm.

Elizabeth gasped as they reached the small structure. Heaters had been positioned on each side to keep the inside warm and a picnic was set up in the middle. A young woman offered them blankets as they stepped inside before she poured them orange juice into two flutes.

"This is to us and to our children," Tom whispered as he held her close. "I love you so much, Elizabeth, and no matter what you say or do, I think you’re the most beautiful, the most wonderful woman in the world. No matter what happens, I’ll be always by your side and so I hope will you."

She sniffled quietly and, quickly, Ellie wiped some tears off her cheeks. “Of course I will, Tom. I love you,” she breathed before they clinked glasses.

"To us and to our children," the young woman added with a happy smile.


End file.
